The plan
by Kitchyy
Summary: Shuuhei/Ulquiorra - Ulquiorra turns traitor and helps with tracking down Aizen, but Shuuhei finds that working so close to the Arrancar creates certain issues he hadn't expected.  Slightly AU  Rated M, PWP


Slightly AU because ***Spoiler coming up*** in this world of mine Ulquiorra didn't kick the bucket, he was just defeated and switches sides. This is plotless smut of the slightly cracky, yet extremely hot variety. As per usual, Bleach is not mine.

There's a possibility that I might add to this, these two are too much fun to write.

**Also, I just updated this. Nothing too much, mostly just cleaning up the grammar.

* * *

Hisagi had a plan. It all had to do with his new 'assistant' – if the guy ever popped the damn question that is.

Two months ago, Ulquiorra was brought into his division, practically at deaths door and held by the scruff of his neck by that substitute shinigami guy saying 'he's on our side now. Get him to tell you stuff we need to know about Aizen' before fucking off with some orange haired girl he vaguely recognized as one of the ryoka from a couple of years back and leaving him with the guy.

He had to admit, the arrancar was useful in giving up the info they needed. Apparently some kind of shit went down in Hueco Mundo that rendered him incapable of fighting ever again, and he was pissed enough with Aizen for it happening that he was willing to give over all the info they could ever want. Not only on the arrancar under Aizen's thumb and their abilities, but the layout of Las Noches, where Aizen's throne room was (God complex much?), even where that fucker Tousen slept, which was definitely something Hisagi took note of.

When Ulquiorra had gotten back from getting healed up at fourth squad, he had taken a long look at Hisagi's face, well more his cheek, and looked almost perplexed. He had never brought it up, but Hisagi would find him looking at the mark every once in a while when the two would be going over endless pages of Las Noches blueprints, or talking about the finer points of Szayel's fraccione. He knew the numbers were bugging the arrancar though, so Hisagi had waited patiently for the question to come up.

Only it never did. Not in the entire two months they had been working together so far. He found out a lot of stuff about the arrancar, though, and he even started to like the guy in a strange way. He was quiet and to the point, his humor was always deadpan, and when Hisagi couldn't help but laugh the guy's big green eyes would widen in surprise. His skin was painfully white, and Hisagi found himself wondering if all of him was really that pale, or if it was just makeup like that freak Taichou Kurotsuchi over at twelfth.

It had gone from there to wondering what his skin would feel like. Would it be cold and leathery, like other normal hollows? Or would it feel warm like a person? Would his lips feel cold and resistant? Or would they feel inviting against his own? Of course, that thought path devolved into wondering what sex would be like with an arrancar. Well, not just any arrancar, all of them gave him the creeps. But his one was different. Ulquiorra was different. He could sense it like he could sense reiatsu, or sense that Renji was in a foul mood.

So, Hisagi had formed his plan, and it would go a hell of a lot quicker if Ulquiorra would only ask him what the hell the numbers were for. He was a patient man when he needed to be, but damn it, this guy really took his time about asking. He was about to give the whole thing up as a lost cause when Renji had stopped by to chat before going to meet with Kuchiki Tiachou on the progress they were making in Hueco Mundo. They had laughed and reminisced about old academy days and their time before they both became fukutaichou. Renji had eventually looked out the window to gauge the time from the setting sun, then gave a terse 'I gotta go before tiachou kills me' and ran from the office.

"So, you were never in sixth division?" Ulquiorra asked from his old desk. Since they were using the office, he had needed to take over Tousen's old desk so Ulquiorra could use his. Hisagi looked over at the arrancar and nodded.

"That's correct." He said with a small nod. Ulquiorra gave a confused look to the side of Hisagi's face.

"I would like to ask you a secondary question." Ulquiorra looked over at Hisagi again; those bright green eyes were curious and wide. Hisagi shrugged and held back his smile.

"Go ahead."

The arrancar paused and gave one more perplexed look at the side of his face.

"Your numbers, they are not the same as arrancar." Hisagi shook his head a little. Only Ulquiorra could give a statement and still make it sound like a question.

"You're right, they're not." Hisagi smiled and crossed his fingers behind the paper he held in his hand and then tried to look as inviting as possible for the next statement-question. He heard Ulquiorra give what could only be considered as a sigh.

"I have pondered your numbers for quite some time. I have deduced that the nine symbolizes your place within ninth division. However I am still… Unsure about the number six."

Hisagi stood up and gave a stretch, then took a few paces towards the door to flip the lock in the quietest way possible.

"Well, the numbers do symbolize my ties to this division, yes, but the number also represents other aspects of human behavior." Knowing Ulquiorra for this amount of time helped him to see the curiosity the arrancar had towards human behavior, even if he didn't openly admit it. A thin line between Ulquiorra's brows formed.

"What aspect of human behavior could those numbers symbolize?"

Step one of the Plan, Hisagi thought with a grin, then took a few paces towards Ulquiorra.

"It's sexual in nature, it represents a position." Hisagi dropped his voice and purred out the words. Ulquiorra didn't respond the way he had expected, though. His eyes stayed on the number and the thin line between his brows deepened slightly.

"I've heard of that word – sexual. It's when a male inserts his penis into the vaginal channel of a female." Ulquiorra grimaced slightly. Hisagi did too.

"When you put it like that it sounds disgusting!" Hisagi sighed, and then tried again. "You should know that sex can't be taught by reading words from a dictionary, and that's NOT the only way to do it. You see Ulquiorra; sex is about giving pleasure to another person. A lot of pleasure." He leaned down on the desk, closing the distance a bit more between him and the arrancar. Ulquiorra seemed to pause in order to take in the information.

"I think I understand. Grimmjow had tried to partake in this human behavior with me on several occasions."

"And did you?" Hisagi asked. Ulquiorra stood from his desk and gave Hisagi a level look.

"He was the sixth. I was the fourth. It would have been inappropriate for one of higher position to do something such as that with someone of a lower rank." Damn, he sounded so clinical when he talked about this stuff. "Besides, it can only be done with a male and female. It said so in the book."

Hisagi burst into laughter. No wonder he had no idea what the number meant. He really had learned about sex from some out of date dictionary. Ulquiorra looked startled at his laughter. Hisagi took a breath to calm down, and then reformed his plan a little.

"Just because it says so in a book doesn't mean it has to be that way. Sex can be with two men, or two women, not just male and female… Ulquiorra, have you never even had sex before?" Hisagi asked.

"I have. It was with one of Hallibel's fraccione. It was a less than pleasurable experience from what I can remember." He made another small grimace.

"Then you weren't doing it right." He nodded in confirmation, and then leaned a little more towards the arrancar. "Sex is supposed to be all about pleasure, not only receiving it, but giving it, too. If it's done right, then not only will it be enjoyable, but you most definitely will not forget it any time soon."

Ulquiorra seemed to pause again and think this new information over. Hisagi waited patiently and mentally crossed his fingers. Eventually, the arrancar looked him over, and he had the most adorable mix of curiosity and determination written across his features.

"You will show me." Ulquiorra said, and Hisagi positively _smirked_.

Step two, he thought.

"Yeah, I will." He murmured, and then dropped a kiss on Ulquiorra's lips. He was glad to find that they weren't cold, although they were slightly chapped, but he could live with that. He liked how receptive they were against his own and moved a little closer to bring Ulquiorra into a loose embrace, then slid his hands around his narrow waist.

"I have experienced this aspect before, Hisagi." Ulquiorra said as he broke this kiss.

"I would hope so, and call me Shuuhei." He dropped his mouth to alongside Ulquiorra's ear. "The next thing I'm going to do is slip my tongue into your mouth, learn all the spots that make you moan, and fuck your mouth with my tongue until you can hardly breathe." He whispered. He felt Ulquiorra shiver just the tiniest bit under his hands, then lowered his head and did just that. He kissed him long and slow, slipped his tongue inside Ulquiorra's, teased at all the places he could find, and after a few tense moments Ulquiorra relaxed a bit more and started teasing back. He trailed his tongue inside his own mouth and groaned a little when Ulquiorra's tongue followed his inside. When Hisagi broke this kiss they were both breathing a little heavier.

"I have also experienced this aspect, but this time it was more…" Ulquiorra seemed to be searching for the right word.

"Pleasurable?" Hisagi asked. Ulquiorra looked up and nodded fractionally.

"What is the next step?" Hisagi grinned, and then placed his mouth against Ulquiorra's ear again.

"Now, I'm going to kiss your neck, maybe nibble at that little hollow hole of yours. Find out what makes you shiver and then do it all over again." Hisagi murmured, and with that he nipped at Ulquiorra's ear, and then started kissing his neck.

Ulquiorra still hadn't made a sound yet, and Hisagi certainly wanted that to change. He kissed at the long tendon on his neck; the one that started just under his ear and went to his clavicle, then placed open mouth kisses at the skin there. He noticed the area was very close to his hollow hole, which Hisagi had been eyeing ever since the idea of fucking that little black and white arrancar had popped into his head. He pushed a corner of his white uniform aside – Even though Ulquiorra had switched sides, he had adamantly refused on wearing shinigami robes, choosing instead his arrancar garb – and traced a single finger inside the hole. Ulquiorra shivered again and tipped his head back, then ran his fingers into the short, bristly hair at the base of Hisagi's skull.

Hisagi noticed that his skin was smooth and cool, but the skin inside the hole felt different, almost calloused in a way, and wondered what it would feel like if he were to set his teeth on it. At first, he kissed around it so he could get used to the idea of his lips being around a hollow hole, but it was Ulquiorra's, he reminded himself, and that made it different, somehow. He steeled himself and set his mouth on it, sank his teeth gently into the skin and Ulquiorra's breath hitched. Still no sound, Hisagi noticed, but it was better than nothing.

"You like that?" He asked between small bites.

"Y-yes. It is pleasurable." Ulquiorra replied, but his voice was starting to shake and Hisagi doubled his efforts. He bit the skin just a little harder and Ulquiorra hissed through his teeth.

"Too hard?" Hisagi asked. When he looked up he noticed Ulquiorra's eyes were starting to get darker and his cheeks had the faintest tint of pink in them.

"No," Ulquiorra said quietly. "I would like it if you would do it again."

Hisagi gave a quick smile, dropped back to the little spot behind his ear and repeated the entire process until Ulquiorra was twisting and pressing hard up against him, his white fingers running over and over through the mess of his hair.

Step three, Hisagi thought. He took Ulquiorra's legs in his hands and hoisted them up to his waist, then gently kicked the chair out of the way and placed the arrancar on his old desk. The two were now at eye level, and Hisagi was able to get a better view of him. Ulquiorra gave a tiny frown and looked from the desk he was seated on to Hisagi.

"I thought sex was supposed to be done lying down." Ulquiorra said. Hisagi smiled and shook his head.

"Fucking is about feeling good, remember? It doesn't matter where you are. Hell, you could have it upside down in a jungle. As long as you know what you're doing, I guess." He added as an afterthought. He never actually tried to fuck standing on his head, but if it was done right…

"I see." Ulquiorra said, but the look on his face said he clearly didn't. "What would be the next thing to do, then?" Hisagi dearly hoped he would keep asking that question.

"The next thing I'm going to do," he said in a low purr, "is start taking off all those of clothes you have on layer by layer and kissing each inch of skin I find, licking and tasting all of you. And I do mean all of you." He took the zipper that held Ulquiorra's shirt together and slid it down until it hit the bottom and separated. Hisagi's breath hitched and his dick throbbed at what he saw. He knew Ulquiorra was good looking, but he wasn't expecting for his body to look that good. All of him was the same white as his face, which was a definite relief from the worry of finding out he just liked white makeup. His body was packed with wiry muscle, and every breath the slighter man took had them flexing and moving and catching the fading sun from the window. He had a large number four tattooed on his left peck, and the bottom of the four actually covered one of his nipples. Damn, that must have hurt.

Hisagi took all of him in, and when he was done, he made good on his promise. He made sure to cover every piece of skin he could find with his mouth. He bit and played at it with his teeth. When his mouth found the nipple that had been tattooed over, Ulquiorra pulled at his hair painfully and squashed his sides between his legs as another hiss left his mouth.

"Shit, Ulquiorra, you keep that up and I might have to tie you down to finish this." He said with a chuckle and tried to disentangle the arrancar's fingers from his hair. Ulquiorra was breathing in rough pants. His hands gave no sign of letting up their hold, although they did ease up on the pressure. Hisagi liked things to be rough, but one thing he didn't like was hair pulling, it just gave him a headache.

"Why would you want to tie me up?" Ulquiorra asked through heavy breathing.

"Because it's fuckin' hot." Hisagi replied immediately. "Seeing someone tied down, held at your mercy, with them unable to stop you from bringing them all the pleasure they could ever want. I- Fuck." Hisagi took a steadying breath. Just the idea of Ulquiorra tied down and at his mercy made him burn. Ulquiorra seemed to think this over, and then nodded as if he had come to a decision. He let go of Hisagi's hair and held his hands out to him, palms up.

"You may bind me then. But only at the hands." Ulquiorra said, and Hisagi's brain stopped working for what he was sure was a full minute while all his blood pooled between his legs. Ulquiorra was going to let himself be tied up? "You seem confused." Ulquiorra murmured with all the composure of asking if he would like tea and cookies this afternoon.

"I'm just surprised is all." Hisagi replied, and it was true. Not many people would be ok with being tied up on their first go round. Not that he was complaining, he was just taken aback by the trust Ulquiorra gave to him.

"I have received many enjoyable things from you thus far. I see no reason to deny you this." Hisagi blinked, and then gave Ulquiorra a feral grin. He pulled the obi that was wrapped around the arrancar's waist, and then tied it around his hands in a small shibari knot. Ulquiorra could still move his hands, but every time he did it would rub nicely between his wrists, hopefully sending more of those 'pleasurable sensations' through him. The moment he was done tying the cloth, he claimed Ulquiorra's mouth again, pushing him down onto the desk and half lying on top of him just to get more of that mouth of his.

Ulquiorra's bound hands came around him again, holding the back of Hisagi's head. This time, he just ran his fingers over and over through the dark mess instead of pulling on it like he had done before. Hisagi smiled as he dropped his mouth back down to his hollow hole once more, biting the skin and hoping that maybe he could get a sound out of Ulquiorra, but the guy still remained silent. He started stroking the entire length of his chest and stomach just to feel the muscles undulating under his exploring fingers. This was going way better than he had planned.

One of his hands eventually found the loose hakama pants and tugged a little. Ulquiorra tensed marginally. Hisagi pulled back to look at his dark eyes.

"Is this ok?" Hisagi asked as he rubbed his fingers just beneath the hakama cloth and made slow, nonsensical circles on his flat, lower stomach. Ulquiorra's eyes glazed over a little more.

"Yes… But-" He said in a slightly shaky voice, and then unwound his hands from around Hisagi's neck to pull at the front of his uniform. Hisagi understood what he was trying to get at and stood up, then took the layers of clothing off. First, the black outer robe, then the white inner one. Ulquiorra watched him with his huge eyes, and when Hisagi finally removed the white inner layer and let it drop to the floor behind him, Ulquiorra sat up. He used his bound hands to find all of his old scars, traced them out with cool, white fingers, and Hisagi shivered a little under his touch. One of the arrancar's fingers found his right nipple and gave it a light pinch, similar to how Hisagi had treated Ulquiorra's, and he groaned at the shot of pleasure that went through him.

Ulquiorra seemed encouraged by his reaction and dipped his head to lap at the skin there. Hisagi let out another quiet sound and wrapped his hands into black hair, while his other hand traced over and over the cool white bone on the left side of his head. When Hisagi dug his fingers lightly into the bone, Ulquiorra shuddered.

"Is this something you like?" Hisagi asked. "My fingers tracing all over your mask, and scraping my nails into it over and over again; does it make you hot?" Ulquiorra looked up with heavy eyes and pink tinted cheeks. Hisagi simply couldn't help himself. He didn't wait for a response. He closed the distance of their mouths, kissed him hard and deep with rough flicks of his tongue. The arrancar's breath hitched again and Hisagi pressed him back onto the surface of the desk while pushing his hands above both of them.

He found the hem of Ulquiorra's hakama once more, then worked the fabric down his body and shuffled it off his legs, letting them drop to the floor. All of him was the same white as his face, as his torso, and Hisagi held back another sound as he looked down to see the arrancar's hard, thick erection pressed into his flat belly.

He took him in hand and gave a slow stroke from base to tip. He delighted in the hot, silken feel of it against his hand. He found Ulquiorra had no belly button - and why should he, he was an arrancar, after all, his mind supplied – and pressed his face into his stomach, lapping at his skin with wide licks of his tongue, and then moved lower to take the tip of him in his mouth.

Ulquiorra let out a small whimper as Hisagi sucked gently on him. He wanted to make sure Ulquiorra enjoyed this so he could show him that a good fuck was better than anything he had ever experienced before. From the look on the arrancar's face, he was progressing nicely.

Time to step this up, he thought. He sank down completely on Ulquiorra, totally enveloping him until his nose hit his pubic bone. Hisagi loosened his throat muscles in order to make it easier, and when he swallowed unintentionally, Ulquiorra's hands came back to his hair and tangled his fingers it. Hisagi noticed that it wasn't as hard as the first time he pulled, which was good, and he took it as a positive reaction.

Hisagi started to fumble blindly for the bottom drawer of the desk while still bobbing on Ulquiorra. He got the drawer open, but in order to take things where he wanted them to, he needed the little bottle in the back, if Ulquiorra hadn't removed it yet, that is.

"Just a sec…" Hisagi pulled off Ulquiorra and rummaged in the drawer. When he found the little bottle he gave a small cry of triumph.

"What is that?" Ulquiorra asked between pants as he came back up.

"It's called lube. If two guys want to go at it you kinda need this." He shook the little bottle between his fingers, and then placed it on the desk a little away from him and the arrancar. Ulquiorra gave him a confused look.

"I am unsure why one would need something such as lubrication." There was that statement-question of his again and Hisagi leaned over Ulquiorra so he could cover his body with his own.

"It's for when I fuck you. When I push my cock into that tight little hot ass of yours, we're both going to need it. Before that happens, though…" Hisagi trailed off and took Ulquiorra's erection in hand again and started pumping it. He kissed Ulquiorra but this time he took possession of the kiss and thrust his tongue hard into Hisagi's mouth over and over again. Hisagi started pumping a bit faster and gave an extra little squeeze when he reached the tip. Ulquiorra was twisting his body again into his own, rubbing the length of his leg right into Hisagi's groin.

"Oh fuck, that's hot." Hisagi groaned and pushed his groin back into Ulquiorra's leg. Ulquiorra started squirming harder under him, and from the look on his face, the guy was getting really close. Hisagi dropped back down on Ulquiorra's dick, then slid the length of him into his mouth and sucked him down hard and fast. Ulquiorra came with a shudder, and Hisagi made sure to swallow all of him down.

When he came back up, Ulquiorra looked as blissed out as he had ever seen him. His eyes were closed and he was still breathing hard. His face was damp with sweat, and the pink tint in his cheeks was still there.

"You liked that, Ulquiorra?" Hisagi asked. Ulquiorra cracked an eye.

"So that was sex between two males?" He panted.

"Heh. No, that was just the warm up." Hisagi grinned and rubbed his still clad erection into the arrancar's leg. "I did that so I could loosen you up a bit."

"Loosen me up." Ulquiorra looked like he wanted to frown but simply couldn't get up the strength for it. Hisagi placed his hands on the arrancar's thighs and started rubbing up and down the length of them.

"Yeah. What I'm gonna do next, is loosen this up." Hisagi slipped a hand between Ulquiorra's parted thighs and rubbed at the small pucker there. Ulquiorra tensed and looked almost alarmed. "I'll make sure it won't hurt."

"I would hope not."

There was definitely one way to make sure it wasn't painless, and Hisagi knew it too, but he still wasn't sure how Ulquiorra might react to it. He kept rubbing his finger just over the arrancar's opening in small circles.

"Ulquiorra, are you flexible?" Hisagi asked in what he hoped was a conversational tone.

"As far as I am aware yes, I am quite flexible, but I am unsure as to why you would – _oh_." Hisagi didn't wait for the rest of the sentence, just reacted when he heard the word 'yes' and pulled Ulquiorra's knees up into his chest, holding Ulquiorra wide open and vulnerable with his hands resting on the backs of his thighs.

"This is why." Hisagi took a moment just to revel in the look of Ulquiorra, bound and pressed into himself with his tight little pink pucker completely at his mercy. He dipped down and licked him from tailbone to balls and Ulquiorra made a soft sound and tried to twist his body, but from the position he was in nothing really happened.

He swirled his tongue around his opening to make sure it was nice and lubed up, and then pressed the tip of his tongue inside. Ulquiorra took another harsh breath, and Hisagi noticed that even after getting the arrancar off he was still so damn tight but also hot and _damn_ - Hisagi almost wished for a third hand so he could give a few strokes to his own extremely hard dick just to take the edge off.

He didn't though; instead, he just kept his hands on the backs of Ulquiorra's thighs and squeezed the long muscles there while he plunged his tongue deeper inside, over and over again. Ulquiorra's breath kept stuttering every time he flicked his tongue a certain way, so he concentrated on that movement, trying to get the guy to make more sounds. It was starting to work, too. Each breath Ulquiorra took had a small sound coming with it, as if he had just gotten out of a fight, but the sounds were higher pitched, as if he had gulped down a bunch of that living world stuff – helium, that was it. He remembered once when he went to the living world, that shopkeeper got Renji to swallow down a balloon-full to the laughs of everyone present. Damn, that was funny listening to—

His mind was pulled back to the present with a sharp hiss when Hisagi pulled his tongue out of him and started giving attention to Ulquiorra's taint. He kissed and licked at the little expanse of tender skin just under his balls, and when he looked up he could almost feel his own eyes dilate and his dick give a hard twitch. Ulquiorra's dick was starting to harden again.

"Fuck, you look so hot like this." Hisagi breathed, making sure not to pull completely away so all his breath would hit the skin he had been licking and nibbling on. "All squished up and open below me so I can do whatever I want with you." Hisagi tightened his hold on the backs of his thighs as Ulquiorra tried to twist his body again. It seemed like he was trying to thrust his hips upwards, but with the angle his body was in all he could do was rock back and forth on the desk.

Hisagi gave one more long lick to Ulquiorra, then let go of his leg. He gave a kiss to the back of his thigh and placed the arrancar's foot carefully on the edge of the desk. It was wide away from his body so he still stayed open and sexy as all hell below him, then he reached over for the lube. He unscrewed the cap a little awkwardly since it was only one handed, and dribbled a bit onto his opening, making it glisten, then on his fingers. He massaged Ulquiorra's hole before carefully slipping in a single digit and moaned when it slid easily inside all the way into the hot, tight velvet of his insides.

Hisagi made sure to go slow. One thing that could completely ruin this entire thing was if Ulquiorra got hurt, and he most definitely wanted this to happen again. He noticed his fingers were starting to tremble, and tried to relax. It was strange, even though Ulquiorra was getting fucked by his fingers, he was the one that felt taut and stretched, like doing this to the arrancar was somehow affecting him in a deep way.

He hoped that arrancar were built the same way as people were, and twisted his hand inside the arrancar. He pressed a second finger inside. He pumped him slow and gently and Ulquiorra was still making the sounds with every breath he took. He arched his back and tilted his head towards Hisagi, and the look the arrancar had said he _needed_ to be fucked.

"This is what being with a guy is like, Ulquiorra." Hisagi said. He noticed his voice was getting lower, more gravelly, but he didn't care. He twisted both fingers inside and pressed up, and yeah, arrancar were definitely built the same way. He found the bump inside him and stroked it lightly. Ulquiorra tensed and vibrated as if his entire body had been plucked like a guitar string.

"W-what was… That." Ulquiorra whimpered, and Hisagi did it again.

"That's your prostate. Feels pretty good, huh? like little electric currents going through your entire body and setting you on fire. Just imagine what that's gonna feel like when I put my cock in you." He lowered his head and licked the underside of Ulquiorra's dick, which was now completely hard and leaking just the tiniest bit onto his stomach.

Hisagi was nearing the end of his self control. Just watching Ulquiorra try to hold back his moans every time he plunged his fingers deeper inside, seeing his dark head loll from side to side, his body tense and jerk every time he pressed that spot was starting to make him see everything through a very thick haze of lust. He stretched Ulquiorra a little more, just to be safe, then pulled his fingers out. He untied his obi with trembling hands and grabbed the lube bottle, then slicked himself up as best he could.

"I'm gonna go as slow as possible. Let me know if it hurts, and I'll stop." Hisagi said, then gave Ulquiorra one more kiss before hoisting his legs back into his previous position with his knees pressed to his chest and his arms dangling off the far edge of the desk.

"I think after the previous fight between Kurosaki and I, there should be no problem with pain. But thank you for the warning." Ulquiorra said quietly. Hisagi noticed a shadow crossed his features at mentioning the fight. Hisagi let go of one of his legs to slowly pump Ulquiorra again. The arrancar's eyes glazed over and his head tipped to the side. The pink tint in his cheeks was back.

"This is about pleasure, remember? That includes what you're thinking about. I guess I'll just have to make sure you can't think about anything other than this." He stroked him a few more times, then took his own throbbing prick in his hand and lined it up with Ulquiorra.

He circled his opening a few times just to feel it against him, and then pressed gently, oh so gently forward, and the tight ring of muscle gave way. Hisagi had to breathe in broken pants through his nose to keep his control when he was finally up to his balls in the incredibly hot velvet of Ulquiorra.

"Don't- Oh gods, don't move." Hisagi was trying desperately with what little control he had left not to come. Ulquiorra didn't look like he was going to move any time soon. His eyes were squeezed shut and his knuckles were yellow-white from gripping the edge of the desk. He was breathing just as hard as Hisagi, and he noticed they were breathing almost in unison, quick breaths in, heavy strained breaths out.

Once his imminent orgasm was fought back, Hisagi waited a few more moments so Ulquiorra could adjust, then rolled his hips just the slightest bit. The arrancar's eyes snapped open and his mouth opened up but no sound seemed to come out.

"This, Ulquiorra," Hisagi said, low and thick as he took Ulquiorra's erection in hand again, "is what fucking between two guys is. Your hot ass gripping me, taking all of me in, me rubbing that spot inside you with my dick every time I push into you… And you loving every minute of it." He slid out to half way, then thrust slowly back in. His mouth seemed unable to stop spouting out filth, but Ulquiorra hadn't told him to shut up yet, so he took that as another good sign.

He started to grip the back of Ulquiorra's leg, the one he still pressed to his chest while he pumped Ulquiorra to the same rhythm as his thrusting. Ulquiorra's eyes opened comically wide and his body jerked again.

"That is –hah." Ulquiorra moaned as Hisagi thrust into him.

"You like it when I hit that spot in you?" Hisagi asked. Ulquiorra looked at him and his eyes were so dark, so wide that Hisagi stepped up his pace a little.

"Y-yes," Ulquiorra whispered, the tint in his cheeks deepening to a rose color.

"Not enough, I need you to tell me, Ulquiorra."

"Hot… you- You're hot… Inside me." Ulquiorra whispered.

"Shit. Oh holy fuck."

Hisagi's brain could barely handle Ulquiorra saying those words, and picked up the pace a little more, working Ulquiorra with long, deep thrusts. The hand stroking him was getting jerky, which was something he didn't want. This was supposed to be about Ulquiorra getting mindblowingly fucked, not getting half a handjob, and at the rate he was going he wouldn't last much longer.

Then a thought came to him. A wicked, wonderful thought. He hadn't done anything like it for a long while, and wondered if he would be able to do it. He was in pretty good shape though, and if Ulquiorra's cock was long enough and he had the angle just right…

He let go of Ulquiorra's cock, and lifted both the arrancar's legs into his shoulders so he was wide open. His ass came a little off the desk, and although Hisagi was still inside him, it wasn't as deep as before. The angle though, was the best he could ever hope to achieve for what he had planned. It took a little maneuvering, but eventually he was able to get what he needed.

"I need to taste you again." Hisagi breathed, and with that, he sucked the head of Ulquiorra's dick into this mouth, and thrust hard into him again and again.

Ulquiorra screamed and practically jumped off the desk as Hisagi pounded into him, hitting each and every time that spot because of the new position. He could only get the crown of Ulquiorra's dick in his mouth, but it was all he needed, and swirled his tongue around fast, adding just enough suction to keep him in his mouth.

"Hisagi - - Shuuhei please!" Ulquiorra cried, his hands came back to his hair but instead of pulling on it he pushed his head further down onto his cock. Hisagi felt a twinge in his lower back, which probably meant he pulled a muscle, but at this point he didn't care. All his mind could take in was the sweetest cries he had ever heard, the hands on the back of his head pulling him closer, his dick being sucked into the tight heat of this glorious creature, and his hands clutching tight to the backs of hard, white thighs.

With a strangled sob, Ulquiorra came, and it was more than last time. Hisagi swallowed as best he could between ragged breaths through his nose, and only three more thrusts had him falling over that edge as well with a cry that sounded close to Ulquiorra's name, but he really couldn't be sure at such a time.

He fell forward onto Ulquiorra so that his head came to rest on his chest. He could dimly see through his slitted eyes the number four on his chest, and reached a lazy hand to softly stroke the number. Ulquiorra squirmed a little and Hisagi let go of his legs so they could hang lifelessly off the desk. His head kept moving with every breath Ulquiorra took, and nothing in this world – aside from Aizen invading his office at that very moment – could make him want to stir a single muscle.

"That was…" Ulquiorra sounded breathless and Hisagi lifted his head to see that his eyes were heavy and his cheeks were still pink.

"Pleasurable?" Hisagi offered. Ulquiorra looked him over with hazy, sated eyes, but didn't look inclined to respond, just gave the tiniest quirk of the corners of his lips, which Hisagi took as the most brilliant smile he would probably ever get from the guy. He didn't care though; it made him smile hugely back.

Ulquiorra started twisting under him and with a wince from both parties, Hisagi slipped out. He lifted his body slowly away and leaned beside him on the desk. He saw that Ulquiorra was still tied up and he lifted a hand.

"Here, let me help you with that." Ulquiorra gave him a shake of his head and tensed his muscles – and tore through the fabric like it was overcooked udon noodles.

"What the hell. You could have done that at any time?" Hisagi asked. Ulquiorra shrugged.

"You seemed to enjoy it. I saw no reason to break them at such a time."

"Huh. No wonder you didn't mind being tied up." Hisagi shook his head sheepishly. He should have known.

"So that was the position of the sixty nine?" Ulquiorra asked.

And the final step of his plan came in to play.

"Well… No, not really. We'll have to explore that one at a later date, probably after I get back from the fourth." Hisagi gave a chuckle and rubbed the tender muscle at the small of his back.

"I think that would be most advantageous. After your return from the fourth, then." Ulquiorra nodded.

Hisagi smiled widely and dropped a kiss to Ulquiorra's mouth. He had to mentally change his top most successes because this had to be his best. Plan. Ever.

* * *

Please, feedback is welcome and pointing out flaws helps me become a better writer. If you have constructive criticism for this fic, and don't feel comfortable in leaving it as a review, then please PM me.


End file.
